Dreamceptions
by Fangirl Twins
Summary: Two girls have the weird ability to share dreams. Mostly with Vocaloids. K for swearing ONCE!
**FIRST FANFIC! DON'T BE HARSH!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If we owned Vocaloid, then Gumi would be part of the Project Diva series. So we don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Julie, I'm bored." said Darcey. They were sitting in a classroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Cool."

"You're so nice."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any songs I could listen to?"

"Yes. iNSaNiTY."

"OK. I have a song you should listen to."

"What?"

"eTeRNiTY."

"OK."

And here is where the story begins.

* * *

Julie and Darcey met in the park the next day to talk about a class assignment. Then they got into other topics, such as the weather and stuff. Then Darcey got them into the subject of Vocaloids.

"Did you listen to the song I gave you"

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"It was..." then Julie fell in a hole.

"IT WAS WHAT?"

"IT WAS..." But since she couldn't find the words, she died in the pit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" was all Darcey managed to say.

"YESSSSSS!" said Hades. So Darcey got all sorts of mad, went down, and killed Hades. In the process, she freed her friends soul. But Hades came back alive and killed them both.

"This sucks," Julie said in the pit of Tartarus. And at that exact moment, Percy Jackson and his friends came to free them from the grasp of Hades. However, they clumsily came back, so Zeus just turned them into Goddesses.

"What the heck!" said Julie. "What are you, the Goddess of fanfictions?" she asked Darcey in a mocking tone.

"Yes, and anime. What are you, the Goddess of Creative writing?"

"Sure."

While this went on, the other Gods stared at them like they were being immature.

"I now give my friend an anime boyfriend!" said Darcey. And sure enough, Gabbi got an anime boyfriend.

"Eww, that's and ugly boyfriend!" said their other friend, Alyssa, who was somehow there. Darcey slapped her and she fell down to the earth and died.

"Say no to you, runaway!" said Alyssa's ghost while Julie laughed maniacally.

"YOU SUCK, ALYSSA!"

"BACK AT YOU!"

"YOU SUCK MORE!'

"You both suck." said Julie, ending the fight.

A few days passed and life as Goddesses was boring so they went back to being mortals. However, the travel went wrong and the girls landed in...AN ANIME WORLD!

* * *

Julie woke up in her bed, startled be the weird dream. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Darcey texting her:

 _meet park. some1's been killed._

Julie, hurrying as fast as she could, went to the park, only to discover a picnic instead of a murder.

"What the heck!" she said.

"We had to get you here somehow!" said Gabbi. At the picnic was Darcey, Gabbi, Alyssa, Enola, Mckenna, and now, Julie.

"I had the most craziest dream, you would not belive it!" Julie said.

"Let me guess," Darcey said. And then pretty much explained the entire dream, word for word.

"You are just as physic as Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks!"

They continued to eat, talking about normal stuff. Especially Julie, who skipped breakfast coming over here. Until, from across the park:

"HOLY CRAP, IS THAT HATSUNE MIKU!?" Sure enough, Miku was walking in the same park. Darcey tried to hold in a scream. It didn't help when the Kagamine twins came up with Miku. Cause as they did, she fainted.

Enola and Mckenna panicked, tying to figure out what to do. Gabbi fangirled to and also fainted. Julie and Alyssa just stared at them.

 **WE NOW ENTER THE HEAD OF THE FAINTED DARCEY**

Darcey's head was filled with craziness. It was anime this, anime that. Especially Len.

"Wow, Darcey has a fictional crush!" said Mckenna to the giggling Enola.

"Everyone should know I have more than one fictional crush." And sure enough, the next room was filled with every...fictional...crush...she ever had. There were too many to name, and half of them were dead fictional characters.

"Oh mi gosh," said Gabbi. And since Darcey had at least one interest in something that her friends like, everyone, except Julie, fangirled. Juile just stared at the Vocaloids in the park through Darcey's eyes.

 **WE NOW ENTER BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD**

"Now I know who your crush is!" said Mckenna.

"Wow, y'all are such good friends."

"We're the greatest friends in the whole world," said Julie with a sarcastic tone. Then, Miku walked up to their picnic.

"Konichiwa! I am Hatsune Miku," she said. And Rin and Len came up, Darcey fainted, and Gabbi screamed, making everyone that wasn't at the picnic go deaf. They all got mad at them, and stormed of.

"I think now's the time to end the picnic," said Enola.

"Yeah," agreed Mckenna. "What are we supposed to do with her?" She pointed at Darcey.

"Leave her to die?" suggested Alyssa.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Then Darcey woke up from the horrible nightmare. And her sister broke down her door and screamed about Vocaloids. Darcey ran downstairs, and Len was at the door. So was Julie. She saw Len.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. Then Julie saw the fainted Darcey and dragged her to the car to work on an Exploring Tech project. Once in the car, Darcey awoke and they began the project in the car. The Julie fainted because of something down the street.

"What the heck?" said Darcey. "This week keeps getting weirder and weirder." Then she looked down the street and saw the entire Vocaloid crew setting up for a concert. And Darcey fainted as well.

Later, they ended up in the hospital.

"Well," said the doctors when they awoke. "You two are experiencing a slight problem that has no cure." Darcey fainted. Julie faced palm herself but did it to hard and fainted, too. However, they died in sleep and went to the underworld. Were Hades had been waiting for them. Devils then dragged to the land of punishment.

"WHAT THE H**L DID WE DO WRONG!?" asked Darcey

"I DON'T KNOW!" Julie relied

"F**K THESE DEVILS. THEY'RE BOTH PIECES OF S**T!" Julie wished her friend would stop swearing.

* * *

They both woke up in the hospital.

"Is this dream-ception going to happening?" asked Julie

"Yes."

Then suddenly, something came out from under the hospital beds. Darcey screamed. It was another Vocaloid.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH THIS WORLD!?" yelled Julie. Darcey just sat there, trying to find out who it was. It seemed to have short hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Darcey finally managed to ask.

"I'm Rin and I'm trying to find my brother. Do you know where he is?" it said.

"Not here, but we'd be happy to help you!" said Darcey

"We would?" asked Julie. Darcey threw her pillow at her. "Ugh, yes we would!" Julie glared at her friend.

"Yay!" said the blonde. "Let's go!" Rin then dragged them out of bed, literally.

"Ow," said Julie once she hit the floor. Len suddenly appeared at the door..

"Yay, we found Lenny!" screamed Rin. Darcey stared at Len for a while. She finally managed a 'Hi' after five minuets.

"Hello," he replied. Gabbi then appeared at the window.

"Hi...How...Are...You...Guys?" she said, jumping up and down. Their room was on the second floor.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" asked Darcey

"Down...The...Street."

"Well, that's just...wow!" said Alyssa, who came from the doorway. The twins, who were talking, just noticed the new girls that came.

"Hi! We're the Kagamine Twins!" smiled Rin and Len.

"I...Know...," said Gabbi, still jumping.

"Never once did I think I would meet a Vocaloid," said Julie.

"Well, you just did!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
